The invention relates to child bath seats, such as are used for bathing children. Children are often placed in a bath seat for support during bathing in a bathtub. Often the bathtub is filled with about an inch of water and the adult uses a sponge or a face cloth to bathe the child while the child sits secured in the child bath seat. Concerns have been raised about the safety of child bath seats, particularly when parents improperly leave the child alone in the bathtub. Improvements are sought in the safety and convenience of bath seats in general